Oh My My My Songfic
by DaffodilChains
Summary: A songfic of Tay Swift's song Oh My My My :) RIMAHIKO FTW


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or ****Oh My My My (Mary's Song). I got the lyrics from here: . and the song is by Taylor Swift :) Please listen to it. There is also a really good fanmade music video that inspired me. Watch it here: watch?v=uFwwZ4Cjj6Y  
**

**A/N:**

** Ohayo, minna-san! This is… drumroll please… my very first songfic! I really love Tay Swift's song Oh My My My so I decided to write a fanfic about it. **

** I was **_**going**_** to write this on NaLi, but felt a little RimaHiko thing, so this is officially about Rima and Nagihiko.**

** Oh, and I'll probably not do the bit about 'and our daddies used to joke about the two of us' a bajillion times. I'll just write it in the beginning, but if it doesn't reappear don't be shocked.**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine,  
I looked at you like the stars that shined,  
In the sky, the pretty lights.  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled,  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my._

Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko sat in their backyard on a picnic blanket. "More tea, my good sir?" The blonde asked, holding out a plastic teacup.

"Won't mind if I do," the boy replied, in an exaggerated posh accent.

Rima giggled and mimed pouring tea into the small plastic teacup resting beside some cookies placed on a china plate. Nagihiko closed his eyes, lifting the cup and pretending to sip from it. Then he opened his eyes, setting the teacup back onto the ground. "That was delicious, thank you," His eyes twinkled and Rima stared at them. _Just like stars_, she'd always think.

Nagihiko nudged her, pointing at their fathers. "What do you think they talk about? They keep _waggling_ their _eyebrows_ at me."

The two fathers sat on two lawn chairs next to their wives gazing at the fireworks in the night sky. "They're quite a pair, aren't they?"

"You got that right. Ah, young love. They're gonna get married one day. Our babies," The blonde's father smiled happily.

The two wives looked at each other, rolling their eyes and sighing knowingly. Every single time they had the exact same conversation.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"Nagi!" Rima yelled, grabbing the boy's hand. "Remember that tree house we built last summer? Let's go!"

Nagihiko yelped as the tiny girl showed her true strength and dragged him to the backyard. A tall strong tree stood there, and in between the branches stood a little tree house.

Rima clambered up the rope ladder, Nagihiko hot on her heels. "Hey, Rima look at this," Nagihiko turned towards his friend, his arm full of colorful plastic balls.

"I found some too," was the little girl's reply.

The two children looked at each other. "Ball fight!" They screamed simultaneously. They launched the plastic balls at each other. In the end, Nagihiko ran out of ammo, and Rima chucked her last ball at his head. "I knew you wouldn't beat me," she said, smiling smugly.

Nagihiko looked slightly miffed. "You're a girl, and I have to be nice to girls," he said, crossing his arms.

Rima huffed. "Fine then, Fujisaki. If you're so 'cool', I dare you something."

"Anything," Nagihiko said. "I don't care."

"I dare you… to kiss me!" Rima concluded.

The boy blushed a deep red, the color clashing against his purple hair. "F-fine," he eventually stuttered. He stepped towards Rima, but before he could do what she dared him to she bolted down the rope ladder. "Last one back to the house is a rotten egg!"

Nagihiko sighed, knowing that he had been beat.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Nagihiko jumped onto his skateboard, rolling towards the center of the park where they always sold ice cream. Daydreaming about ice cream on the hot day, he didn't see what was in front of him. "Look out!" A girl yelled, waving her arms about.

When she saw that she was going to crash she closed her eyes and skidded about on her roller skates. "Oof," Nagihiko grunted, falling backwards into the central fountain.

"Oh geez, I'm so sor – Eh? Nagi?" Rima threw her arms around the boy. "I haven't seen you in ages! Not since we moved to Europe."

"Duh, Rima," Nagi held out a hand. "Help?"

Rima lent down, offering her hand. Nagi gripped it tightly and… pulled her in. "Fujisaki!" She screeched. She splashed fountain water into his face. "Argh!"

Nagihiko laughed. "Gotcha," he said.

"Whatever," Rima mumbled, flipping her lank hair over her shoulder. "Anyways, so much has changed. I mean you're taller and you're hair is longer and, wow, you look like a girl, Nagi."

"Rigt, Rima. That's a _great_ way to start a reunion."

"Whatever," Rima looked at his dripping face, her eyes drifting up to his sparkling ones. _Just like stars. _She thought the same thing after so many years.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"Eh, Rima. We have so much to talk about." Nagihiko stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

"Not that much," Rima said quietly, dangling her feet in the cool water of the creek.

"OK, tonight at two, come outside, kay?" Nagihiko sat down next to her and took off his sneakers, submerging his feet into the water as well.

"Two?" Rima turned to her childhood friend. "Who do you think I am? A bat? I don't wake up at two." She crossed her arms, turning her face away.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a party pooper."

"I am _not_ a party pooper!" Rima glared at Nagihiko. "Fine, I'll meet you outside at two."

"Nagi, where are we going?"

"Shush," Nagihiko pulled out of the driveway and drove.

Rima pouted and turned away to sulk.

A few hours later, neither of them knew how, but they were screaming at each other. "Why?" Rima found herself yelling at Nagihiko. "Thanks for being so blunt. And you were the one that brought it up!" She screamed and jumped out of the truck, slamming the car door behind her.

"Wait, Rima!"

Rima ignored him and stormed up to her room.

The next morning when Rima woke, the winter air had grown chillier over night and puffs of white snow drifted from the sky.

A sneeze came from outside and Rima sat bolt upright in her bed. She ran over to her bedroom balcony and saw – "Fujisaki."

She rushed outside, pulling the cold metal sliding door to the side. She looked down at his pale face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Baka," she whispered. She tucked her arms under his arms and, with some difficulty, heaved him into her room.

She pushed him into her bed and pulled the blanket over him, then rushed downstairs to find a warm pack.

When she returned Nagihiko was already up. "Here," Rima passed him the hot water bag and pushed him back down, pulling the blanket up. "Did you stay there all night?"

Nagihiko nodded. "Rima, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – "

Rima felt her face flush as she remembered what she had said the night before. "Forget it."

"But – "

"I said _forget it_," Rima said through clenched teeth.

Nagihiko shrugged and sneezed. "Geez, Nagi, you shouldn't have stayed out there. It's _winter_ for god's sake."

Nagihiko smiled sheepishly and Rima crossed her arms, turning away from him, but he knew that she was glad. And Rima was glad. She knew he cared at least.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

A blonde waved her arms about in the air as a purpleheaded boy guided the blindfolded the girl and sat her down on a bench.

He pulled the blindfold off of her face and Rima blinked at the sudden brightness. "Rima," he said and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," she murmured.

"Mashiro Rima, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," she repeated. "Oh my god, yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Nagihiko slipped the ring onto her slim finger and jumped up to hug his fiancé.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

Rima walked down the aisle, gripping her father's arm tightly while her dress trailed behind her.

The church was filled with people and she passed her mother and Nagihiko's mother at the front seats, silently crying with joy.

"Do you take Mashiro Rima as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Nagihiko smiled and replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Mashiro Rima, take Fujisaki Nagihiko as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," came the trembling reply of Rima.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Fujisaki Rima sat on the front porch of her house, tossing leaves at her child, who chucked some right back. "It's kind of weird here without mom and dad, you know?" She said, turning to her husband.

Nagihiko smiled. "I know." He took a handful of red leaves that crackled at his touch and tossed them lightly at his wife.

Their children shrieked with delight and jumped into a huge pile of leaves they had pushed together. The surfaced, giggling and spitting leaves from their mouths.

Nagihiko held Rima's hand and they lent against each other as they watched their children play.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Two rocking chairs sat side by side on a front porch. An elderly couple sat on them, fingers intertwined, staring at the sky.

Fujisaki Rima looked at her husband and smiled. _He's just like the stars. He radiates brightness. _She turned her head back to the sky and, together, they stared at the stars twinkling in the everlasting night.

**A/N:**

** So… how was it? I thought it was kinda long, personally. **

** Anyways, please review. Now, back to the show!**


End file.
